Наука:Установка защиты
. + *****1. Музыка - второй славянский танец (та же, что на первом ролике Майтрейя, Великий Владыка Шамбалы. ) 2.Об Иегове текст сопровождает «Реквием». Слева - портрет, справа - название. Сделать так, как сделан первый. Всепланетная избирательная кампания: Бог и дьявол. Майтрейя - Всевышний, Создатель и Творец.Гаутама Будда и Христос - Его помощники. Они проходят эволюцию человека. Призыв помочь Силам Света сохранить Планету и человечество. Планете угрожает взрыв. Идёт всепланетная избирательная кампания, участвуют двое: 1. Майтрейя - Бог, Великий Владыка Шамбалы, проявленный Отец Вселенной, Всевышний. 2. Иегова-дьявол, планетный сатана, Хозяин Земли, проявленный «Люцифер». Есть трое Владык Мира: Гаутама Будда, Майтрейя и Христос; Первый среди Них и Старший - Майтрейя. Первый Луч приравнивается к Отцу. Отец Вселенной - Солнце, Он никогда не покидает свой пост, - работает Его Луч. Майтрейя - проявленный Отец Вселенной. Наивысочайший, Наисветлейший, - выше Его нет никого в Космосе. Первый Иерарх Планеты и Солнечной системы. Он есть Всё! Его Великий Путь - 3000 воплощений! Пройдено половина Высокого Пути. Чем выше Дух, тем больше воплощений. Великий Майтрейя - Руководитель нашей Солнечной системы, Первый Архангел - должность, которую исполняет Майтрейя во время прохождения эволюции человека. Архангел Наипрекраснейший - одно из наименований Архистратига Михаила. Покровитель России, всех славян, Израиля, религий и философий! Великий Владыка Шамбалы (Гималайского Белого Братства), Создатель нашей Планеты и всего, что живёт и дышит на ней! Майтрейя - наш Отец Небесный, в силу Его любви и Заботы о нас. «Шамбала – Община Адептов и Архатов; Твердыня – авангард эволюции, проектное бюро, Владыки – плановики планетно - космического масштаба. Всё от них! Они насыщают пространство образами тех форм, которые должны воплотиться в жизнь». Шамбала была создана силою мысли при создании Планеты. На Востоке принята Истина, что Единый Величайший Дух является Создателем нашего сознания и Спасителем нашего человечества. Дух этот – Аватар Вишну и появляется на Земле каждый раз, когда человечество заходит в тупик и необходим сдвиг сознания! Таким образом, все Системы Мира являются Обликами одного и того же Духа - Аватара Вишну, который проявляется как Рама, Кришна (Бог Вишну), Зороастр, Будда, Капила, Майтрейя (Бог Вишну) и Христос. Проявлялся Он и в иных обликах, менее ярких, но всегда истинно подвижнических. Аватара - Нисхождение Высочайшего Духа. Вишну - мужское Начало Вселенной, (информация, седьмой принцип) Создатель и Творец. Лакшми - женское Начало, (творящая энергия, шестой принцип). Всё от Них, ничего кроме Них нет. На Тибете во всех храмах-монастырях есть позолоченные бюсты всех Будд, у бюста Майтрейи золотыми буквами написано: «Пятый Будда Майтрейя, Будда будущего». Бюст имеет внешность китайца. В одной из прошлых жизней Он воплощался в Китае, Он - Авалокитешвара. Владыка, который видим. Сокровенное Учение говорит: «Он, кто первым проявляется при Обновлении, появится последним перед Поглощением (Пралайя)». Так Логосы всех народов, начиная от ведического Вишвакармана Мистерий до Спасителя современных цивилизованных наций, суть «Слово», которое было «в Начале», при пробуждении деятельных Сил природы с Единым Абсолютом. Рождённый Огнём и Водою, прежде чем они стали определёнными элементами, Он был «Творцом», формовщиком или планировщиком всего сущего. «Без него ничто не было сотворено из того, что было сотворено. В нём была жизнь; и жизнь была Светом людей»; и, в конце концов, он может быть назван, чем он всегда был, Альфою и Омегою Проявленной Природы. «Великий Дракон Мудрости рождается из Огня и Воды и всё вновь будет поглощено с ним в Огонь и Воду». Этот Бодхисаттва, как сказано, «принимает любую форму, нравящуюся ему», от начала Манвантары (цикла) до её конца. Он появится, как Майтрейя Будда, последний из Аватар или Будд, в Седьмой Расе. Это верование общее всему Востоку. Он суть формы Седьмого Всемирного Принципа. «Самопроявленный Сын Отца», Логос, Вездесущий Вселенский Дух, проявленный в храме Космоса или Природы». Бодхисаттва - озарённая сущность. Боддхисаттва - Матерь всему сущему. Три радости Бодхисаттв - счастье даяния, счастье помощи и счастье вечного познавания. Но участь Бодхисаттв тяжкая, никто не переносил и не переносит столько клеветы и гонений, как истинные Спасители рода человеческого. Майтрейя всегда, когда человечество заходит в тупик, спускается в плотный мир и берёт на себя тяжёлую ношу, - искупление деяний человеческих. Насыщение Планеты негативными энергиями от раздражений, негативных мыслей, слов и деяний может привести к всепланетной трагедии. Земля покрыта плотным слоем тёмных энергий, и спасительные Лучи планет Владыки Шамбалы и Матери Мира не могут пробиться, чтобы очистить Землю. Именно Шамбала трудится без отпуска и зарплаты, сжигая Светом своим человеческие выбросы – ядовитый газ империл. Слушайте! Земле угрожает взрыв! Хаосу материи лишь духом можно противостоять. «От людей зависит участь Планеты. Примут Свет – спасены будут, не примут – погибнут. Следствия, порождённые, должны быть искуплены, то есть нейтрализованы. Энергии тьмы нейтрализуются энергиями Света. Энергии Света, сознаниями человеческими порождаемые, должны быть, собраны в достаточном количестве, чтобы противостать силам разрушения». «Тёмные сдвинули основание, и в то время как тёмный полюс человеческого коллектива продолжает углублять начатое и ухудшать положение, полюс светлый настраивает все силы для того, чтобы восстановить утраченную гармонию. Те хотят войны, Мы и народы, за Нами идущие, – мира. Мы должны беречь наш Дом, потому что на других планетах нет для нас соответствующих условий». В нашей Солнечной системе семь планет и каждая проходит семь кругов эволюции человека. Мы находимся в четвёртом круге, все другие планеты или проходят пройденные нами пути, или опередили нас. На каждой планете человечество соответствует тому кругу, в котором существует. На Венере люди живут в седьмом круге в облегчённых телах, как и планета. Там нет границ, нет национальностей, на работу принимают по цвету ауры, которая отображает мысли. Там нет болезней! Нет радио, телефона, телевидения, различных видов транспорта, - все это есть в человеке. У всех открыты центры. Люди – боги! По окончании седьмого круга люди с Венеры уйдут ещё на более высокую планету. Нам, землянам ещё предстоит пройти этот путь. Для того и пришёл Великий Майтрейя, чтобы дать новое Учение Живой Этики через своих Учеников: Е.П.Блаватская, Е.И.Рерих, Б.Н.Абрамов. Дать людям Знания – Мудрость, Истину. Все древние Учения из единого Истоника. Принявшие Учение Живой Этики, уйдут с Владыкой на Его Звезду – Уран, которая в прошлом цикле была нашим видимым Солнцем, но из-за быстрого охлаждения отошла за пределы нашей Солнечной системы и наполняется энергиями центрального Солнца, над которым стоит Абсолют – Верховный! «Пространство полно изломанными лучами - это посылки, непринятые и отвергнутые человечеством. Хлеб насущный ныне даётся, и в невежестве отвергается. Если бы люди могли принять всё, посылаемое им из Высшего Мира, земля преобразилась бы мгновенно. Если бы головы, тупо уставленные в землю, могли быть повёрнуты к Небу.», (Б.Н.Абрамов, «Грани Агни Йоги», 1953, 477). «Ни деньги, ни оружие не спасут положение, только внесение нового сознания прояснит головы». - М.: М - три точки: Майтрейя (Будда), Мессия (Христос), Мессия (Мунтазар - Мессия мусульман). После ухода Иеговы со своим войском на Сатурн, будет Един Пастырь-Бог и единое стадо; Великий Майтрейя и человечество. Для всех воплощений Великого Майтрейи характерно творчество: Он строил храмы, дороги, дворцы, оросительные системы, города, объединял государства и религии, строил общины, обживал территорию России, утверждал основы чистой философии - буддизма. Майтрейя - автор книг -Учений: Ману, Веды, Астрология, Махабхарата, Бхагават Гита, Учение Живой Этики. Е.П.Блаватская, Е.И.Рерих, Б.Н.Абрамов писали книги по Его Лучу. Луч - мысль Бога. В стане тьмы противником Майтрейи является Люцифер-Иегова, планетный сатана , дьявол; он все Учения Буддхизма, даваемые в доведический период («Веды» - Мудрость) превращал в религии и искажал их смысл. Все религии давались по сознанию времени. Иегова – хозяин Земли, князь мира сего не заинтересован в том, чтобы Знания распространялись среди людей! Он всегда не признавал Истину и искажал все Учения; авторов Учений убивал, распинал, расчленял и сжигал. Иегова - породитель фашизма (вторая мировая с концлагерями и газовыми камерами), войн и переворотов, всех видов преступлений и сексуальных извращений. Половина населения Планеты находится в состоянии одержания Иеговой: ЦРУ, НАТО, ЕС, иудеи, секты, целители, извращенцы и преступный мир. НАТО, ЕС - планетные вампиры. НАТО реализует переизбыток старого оружия, владельцами которого являеются евреи. США - государство-бутафория в руках евреев миллиардеров. ЕС тоже служит дьяволу; ЕС проводит реформы - геноцид, плодит нищету. Нищета порождает болезни, голод, - население в унылом состоянии. Какие энергии в человеке есть, такие он притягивает из пространства через свои огненные центры и наполняет ими Землю. Перед уходом на Сатурн Иегова хочет взорвать Планету. Везде, где пылает война, идёт процесс нагнетение разрушительных энергий. Прямая обязанность Хозяина Земли: обеспечить человечество дождём и урожаем, и следить за соблюдением человечеством заповедей Бога. Лучи планет Владыки Шамбалы и Матери Мира разделят людей по Светотени. Из двух живущих на Земле останется один! Те, кто верит в Свет, спасены будут и будут жить на Земле в «Золотом Веке» - 1 828 000 лет. За этот промежуток времени люди на нашей Планете достигнут уровня, который сейчас на планете Венера и уйдут на более высокую планету. Великий Майтрейя создаёт Шестую Расу, а «Агни Йога» есть Клич! http://www.liveinternet.ru/tellfriend.php - Мария Магдалина 12 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeQ134v2-A0- Майтрейя, Всевышний, Отец Вселенной. 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGhzPciYbZU - Президент России - В.В.Путин …………………… Иегова - дьявол, планетный сатана, породитель фашизма, войн и переворотов, всех видов сексуальных извращений и преступлений, кровожадный убийца, главный педераст Планеты нашей. За период правления (432 тыс. лет) Иегова ничего не сделал для эволюции человека, кроме того, что *умышленно создал первых людей (будущих евреев) без мозгов (из трёх низших принципов - животное), чтобы провести их через все виды сексуальных извращений. Четыре высших принципа дал человеку Великий Майтрейя. Совокупление Иеговы с животными (наплодил обезьян), женитьба на обезьяне, корове положило начало зоофилии. Вакх (Иегова-Равана) физически совершенного человека на Цейлоне (Ланка) разлагал групповым сексом без различия пола. Содом и Гоморра - два города извращенцев; Иегова развратил евреев, а потом залил их расплавленной серой, чтобы использовать погибших в астральных телах для злодеяний против Сил Света. Иегова - жестокая, преступная и развратная сущность; он прошёл через все виды сексуальных извращений; нет отверстия на теле животного и человека, куда бы он не совал свой penis; нет клоаки куда бы он не мокал свой детородный орган; весь в фекалиях, но претендует на «Я Есмь». Половыми партнёрами Иеговы были: динозавр (наплодил обезьян), обезьяна, корова, мужчины, женщины, мальчики - несовершеннолетние дети. Такие энергии заложены в его зерне духа. Иегова - подопытный кролик; космос собирает информацию, - как будет вести себя самовлюблённый идиот, если дать ему оккультные знания. Главный ПЕДЕРАСТ Планеты нашей покрыл постсоветское пространство сайтами в соцсетях «Геи и проститутки ВКонтакте»; управитель сайтов из США. Лже-учения, лже-сайты, лже-целителя, лже-гадалки, секты - вербовка на Сатурн. Парады геев во всех странах Планеты нашей с требованием узаконить их бредово-дьявольские идеи, - говорит о том, что эти люди больны; им нужны хорошие психологи для лечения памяти (подсознания). Необходимо изъять мысли дьявола и заменить другими. Это ничтожество претендует на высокую должность. Возможно, ли представить себе Всевышнего, Создателя и Творца зоофилом, генералиссимусом в ПЕДЕРАСТИИ (Нерон), педофилом, убийцей, лжецом? Перевес сил в сторону тьмы составляют секты. В книге«Ритуалы» есть различные заклинания. Одно из них «Изгнание дьявола». «Дай место,- обращение к демону, - дай место Иисусу Христу… ты, грязная, вонючая скотина…что - бунтовать? Слушай и трепещи, сатана, враг веры, враг человеческого рода, проводник смерти…корень всякого зла, подстрекатель порока, дух зависти, источник жадности, причина раздора, князь человекоубийства, которого проклинает Бог. Породитель кровосмешения и святотатства, изобретатель всех непристойностей профессор самых отвратительных деяний и Великий Мастер еретиков(!!!). (Doktor Noereticorum! Е.П.Б., “Разоблачённая Изида», т.2, гл.2, «Христианские преступления и языческие добродетели».) «В Каббале Князь тьмы именуется Самаэлем, Ангелом Смерти. Он же является и Змием Обольстителем, Сатаною. Сатана так же и Люцифер…» (Е.П.Блаватская, «Т.Д.», т.2) «Словарь синонимов», Академия наук СССР, издательство «Наука», 1975 год, стр.633. « ЧЁРТ( по религиозным представлениям: сверхестественное, олицетворяющее собой злое начало), ДЬЯВОЛ, САТАНА, ДЕМОН - книжн., БЕС, ЧЕРТЯКА - разг., ВРАГ- прост., ОКАЯННЫЙ - прост., ВРАГ попутал, ЛУКАВЫЙ - прост., НЕЧИСТЫЙ ДУХ - прост., НЕЧИСТАЯ СИЛА - прост. Эти все слова относятся к Иегове, гражданину Нью-Йорка, занимающего должнось планетного сатаны, дьявола. ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Перед уходом на Сатурн, извращенцы, преступный мир, поклоняющиеся Иегове-дьяволу будут воплощены в ЕВРОПЕ. Безбожие и вседозволенность вызовут вулканические извержения, и МАТЕРИК НАКРОЕТ ВОЛНА. Материк Атлантида поднимется на поверхность.Осталось немного времени - 2015 - 2046 !!! Всего 31 год. В 2046 году будет «АПОКАЛИПСИС». Первая на дно океана уйдёт АНГЛИЯ. Поторопитесь принять мудрое решение - ПОКЛОНЕНИЕ. «Апокалиасис» - разделение людей по светотени. У многих сгорят оболочки (тела). Огонь и вода очистят Планету от негативных порождений человеческих. Держите равновесие. После окончания каждого срока правления Иеговы, всех, кто следует дьяволу, ждёт «Апокалипсис», - живыми сожжёт огонь, чтобы очистить от энергий зла; аналогия Содома и Гоморры. Иегова скрывал информацию умышленно, потому протестует против Учения Живой Этики. Каждый должен принять решение в этом воплощении; следующее воплощение будет следствием вашего решения. Это единственный шанс для евреев отойти навечно от дьявола к Богу. Те, кто будет следовать Учению Живой Этики, будут собраны в особые места и будут спасены. «Из двух живущих на Земле, один останется». Все, кто поклоняется Иегове-дьяволу уйдут с ним на Сатурн. Там будет инволюция. Всё начнётся сначала, - минералы, растения, животные, первобытные люди. Пройдут миллионы лет, чтобы человек в своём развитии достиг нашего уровня. Перед уходом планетный сатана хочет взорвать Землю. Так ярые враги Света уйдут на Сатурн, но отрицатели тёмные обречены на неумолимый процесс разрушения и конечного исчезновения. Шамбала под водительством Майтрейи трудится в кровавом поту, спасая неблагодарное человечество. Но трагедии не избежать. Европу накроет волна. Первая на дно уйдёт страна, где воплощаются предатели и воры. Для этого и пришёл к нам Майтрейя, СЛОВО, ставшее плотью, чтобы спасти нас и «наш дом» от разрушения. Расширение сознания, не прилипать к материи, делать добро людям, строить храмы Великому Майтрейе, где будут внятно, чётко и кратко преподавать Мудрость. Тот, кто не принимает Учение Живой Этики, служит тьме, а значит враг эволюции человечества. Время сметёт с Планеты всех, противников Света. Эволюцию не остановить. В Космосе существует единая цепь эволюции планет, мы не должны нарушать космический закон, - эволюция нашей Планеты и человечества должна проходить в едином ритме Солнечной системы, Вселенной и Беспредельности. Идёт всепланетная избирательная кампания, с кем вы с Богом, или с дьяволом? Поклонение – избирательный бюллетень! Сектанты и евреи, на Сатурне - логово тёмных сил, а здесь Иегове служат умершие извращенцы и преступники в астральных телах. Вас устраивает такое общество? Делайте выводы, принимайте Учение Живой Этики, поддержите Силы Света! В последнюю минуту перед уходом в иные Миры, о ком подумаешь, под чьим началом хочешь быть, с тем и пребудешь. «Никто не может оставаться нейтральным между Светом и тьмою, между двумя этими противоборствующими силами. Каждый человек должен выбрать одну из них, иначе он будет раздавлен ими обоими». Поклоняйтесь Великому Майтрейе, ваше поклонение будет избирательным голосом в защиту сил Света. Гулаги, репрессии, концлагеря ……от Иеговы. Учение марксизма-ленинизма - вечно. Посмотрите на небо, сколько звёзд - это планеты и на каждой есть люди. И везде основа мироустройства - КОММУНА. Капитал придумал дьявол, чтобы управлять миром. Чтобы скомпрометировать идеи В.И.Ленина, в 1917 году демонические силы Иеговы-дьявола (евреи) потоком влились в революцию. «Революционер» - Яков Михайлович Свердлов (еврей) умер от туберкулёза, а после смерти у него обнаружили несколько килограммов золота. «Грабь награбленное» - от Швондеров. После революции правительство СССР на 85% состояло из евреев. Это евреи проводили РЕПРЕССИИ в СССР и строили ГУЛАГИ под управлением Иеговы. От репрессий пострадали все конфессии и национальности. После Иегова применит этот метод в фашистской Германии. В газовых камерах и в крематориях вместе с дугими народами сжигали евреев, в т. ч. тех, кто проводил в России репрессии, строил гулаги и создавал колхозы, применяя насилие. В колхозы загоняли крестьян насильно. Поэтому в 1926 году по поручению Великого Владыки Шамбалы в Москву к Ф.Э.Джержинскому приехал Н.К.Рерих и привёз третью книгу «Агни Йоги» - «Община», в которой сказано: «Община должна быть на добровольной основе. Никакое насилие не должно порабощать труд. Условие добровольного согласия должно лечь в основании успеха». Но, в назначенный день встречи, Ф.Э.Дзержинский ушёл из жизни. После поездки по колхозам России, он был в ужасе от того, какое насилие свирепствует в деревнях; доложил на Политбюро, пришёл домой и …ушёл из жизни. В это же время Сергей Есенин совершал поездку по просторам Сибири - искал вдохновения для восхваления социализма. И увидел, как по приказу будущего маршала М.Н. Тухачевского в Кемеровской области сгоняли в лес крестьян и расстреливали за то, что они отказывались вступать в колхозы. М.Н. Тухачевского расстреляли в 1937. Метод Иеговы: заставит совершить преступление, а потом накажет. В Ветхом Завете есть подобный случай; Иегова заставил еврея отрубать пальцы на руках и ногах тем, кто собирал крохи под его столом, а потом Иегова приказал и ему пальцы отрубить. Дьявол провоцирует и наказывает, чтобы подтвердить своё назначение - Хозяина-самодура. Противостояние США, гражданская война, голод в 1933-4, 1946-7, репрессии, вторая мировая, послевоенная разруха; всё от Хозяина Земли, чтобы доказать несостоятельность мироустройства КОММУНЫ. Но СССР выстоял! Расцвет культуры и экономики в СССР не давали покоя Хозяину Земли. Гонка вооружений - идея дьявола Иеговы. Апокалипсис - следствие правления Иеговы. 7. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4SJ7i1B1mI - Переворот на Украине. 2. http://youtu.be/qhgJCTpIJyw - Иегова - дьявол, планетный сатана. 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ean-cD2g5R0 - "Люцифер - Иегова, кровожадный убийца. 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwLinREibT4 - Жертвы ГЕЯ Иеговы. 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rToLkdevtc - Сатана там правит бал, там правит бал ... Иегова (25 октября 2011) меня спросил: «Почему Он тебе поручил, а не Блаватской? Через день повторил: «Почему Он тебе поручил, а не Ей …или Блаватской?». (Он – Великий Владыка Шамбалы Майтрейя, Всевышний; Ей … – Урусвати, Владычица Шамбалы, Луч Матери Мира, Е.И. Рерих). ПЕДЕРАСТ Иегова, не заслуживает такого высокого внимания. Богиня Лакшми о нём сказала точно и кратко: «Низкопробное ничтожество». Посетите сайт http://maitreya-god.net окна: 1. *Мария Магдалина. 2. *Апокалипсис. 3. Агни Йога. 4. Грани Агни Йоги. *Первую и *вторую книги необходимо издать, хотя бы по 100 шт. каждую. Перевести на государственный язык и тоже издать в таком же количестве и распространить. Служение Богу - Великая Честь. * Maytreya- God/ Appeal to help Forces Light to keep planet and mankind. The planet is threatened by explosion. There is a All-planetary election campany, two participate: 1. Maitreya - God, the Great Lord of the Shambhala. 2. Jehovah-devil, a planetary satan, the Owner of land, the shown "Lucifer". *MAYTREYA - ALMIGHTY, the F A T H E R the U N I V E R S E! Gautama Budda and the Christ are His assistants. Pass evolution the person! Are three Lords of the World: Gautama Budda, Maitreya and the Christ, First among Them and the Senior is Maitreya. The first Beam is equated to the Father. The father of the Universe - the Sun, He never leaves the post, - its Beam works. Maitreya is the shown Father of the Universe, Supreme, the Founder and the Creator. Maitreya - the Highest, the Lightest, - above it anybody isn't present in Space. First Hierarch Planety is and Solar system.It is All! Its Great Way is 3000 embodiments! It is passable a half of the High Way. The Spirit is Higher; the It is more than embodiments. Great Maitreya is the Head our Solar systems; First Archangel is position, which takes up Maitreya during passing of evolution of the person. Archangel the finely, is one of Arhistratig Mihail's names. Patron is of Israel and Russia! It stays in heart of the visible Sun. The Great Lord of the Shambhala, - the Himalaya White Brotherhood, the Founder of our planet and everything that lives and breathes on it! Maitreya - our Father Heavenly, owing to his love and Care of us. "A Shambhala is the Community of Adherents and Arhats; Stronghold – vanguard of evolution, this design bureau, and Lords – planners of planetary and space scale. In total is from them! They sate space with images of those forms which have to be realized". The Shambhala was created by power of thought at planet creation. In the east the Truth is accepted, that UniformGreatest Spirit is the Founder our consciousness and Savior of our mankind. This spirit is Vishnu Avatar also appears on Earth each time when the mankind reaches a deadlock and consciousness shift is necessary! Thus, all Systems of the World are Shapes of the same Spirit - the Avatar of Vishnu which is shown as the Rama, Krishna (God Vishnu), Zoroastr, the Buddha, Kapila, the Christ and Maytreya (God Vishnu). Was shown It and in other shapes, less bright, but always the truly selfless. Avatar is Descend of the Highest Spirit. Vishnu is the Universe machismo, (information, the seventh principle) the Founder and the Creator. Lakshmi is a feminine, (the creating energy, the sixth principle). In total from Them, anything except Them isn't present. *On Tibet in all temples-monasteries there are gilded busts of all Buddhas, at a bust of Maitreya by gold letters is written: "Fifth Buddha Maitreya, Buddha of the future". The bust has appearance of the Chinese. In one from the last lives It was embodied in China, It is Avalokiteshvar’s, i.e. Lord, which we see.The intimate Doctrine speaks: "It, who by the first it is shown when Updating, will appear the last before Absorption (Pralaya)". So Logos's of all people, beginning from the Vedic Vishvakarman's Mistery to the Savior of the modern civilized nations, essence "Word", which was "at the Beginning", at awakening of the active Forces of nature with Uniform Absolute. Given rise by Fire and Water, before than they became certain elements, He was "Creator", former, or scheduler all real. "Without it nothing was it is created from this that was created. In it was life; and life was Light of people"; and, eventually, it can be it is called, than it always was, the Alpha and Omega The shown Nature. "Great Dragon Wisdom is born from Fire and Water and everything will be again it is absorbed with it in Fire and Water". This Bodhisattva, as it is told, «accepts any form, pleasant to it", from beginning Manvantara's (cycle) till its end. It will appear, as Maytreya the Buddha, the last from Avatars, or Buddhas, in the Seventh Race. This belief is the general to all East. It essence is forms of the Seventh All-world Principle. "the Self-shown is Son of the Father", Logos, Ubiquitous Universal Spirit, shown in temple Space, or Nature ". Bodkhisattva is the lit-up essence. Boddkhisattva is Mother to all real. Three pleasures of Bodkhisattv is happiness of a donation, happiness of the help and happiness of eternal cognition. But a fate of Bodkhisattv is heavy, nobody transferred and doesn't transfer so much slander and persecutions as true Saviors of the human race. Maitreya always when in It there is a need, goes down to the dense world and assumes a heavy burden, - atonement of acts human. Planet saturation by negative energiya from irritations, negative thoughts, words and acts can lead to the all-planets tragedy. Earth is covered with a dense bed of dark energiya, and saving Beams of the Planet of Mother of the World can't break through to clear Earth. The Shambhala works without holiday and a salary, burning the Light human emissions – poisonous gas imperil. Listen! Earth is threatened by explosion! The chaos of a matter only SPIRIT CAN RESIST. "The planet fate depends on people. Will accept Light – will be rescued, won't accept – will be lost. The consequences, generated have be expiated, that is are neutralized. Energy of darkness is neutralized by Light energiya. Energy of Light, by consciousnesses human generated, have to be collected in enough, that opposite to destruction forces". “The dark shifted the basis and while the dark pole of human collective continues to deepen begun and to worsen situation, a pole light adjusts all forces to restore the lost harmony. Those want war, we and the people, for Us going, – the world. We have to protect our House because on other planets there are no corresponding conditions for us. Seven planets and everyone pass seven circles of evolution of the person in our Solar system. We are in the fourth circle, all other planets or pass the ways passed by us, or outstripped us. On each planet the mankind corresponds to that circle in which exists”. On Venus people live in the seventh circle in the facilitated bodies, as well as a planet. There are no borders; there are no nationalities, for work accepts on color of aura which displays thoughts. There are no diseases! There is no radio, phone, television, different types of transport; - all this is in the person. At all the centers are open. People – gods! Upon termination of the seventh circle people from Venus will leave on higher planet. To us, to people of Earth still it is necessary to pass this way. For this purpose also Great Maitreya came to give the new Doctrine of Live Ethics through the Pupils: E.P.Blavatsky, E.I.Rerih, B. N. Abramov. To give to people of Knowledge is Wisdom, Truth. All ancient Doctrines are from one Source. Accepted the Doctrine of Live Ethics, will leave with the Lord on His Star – Uranium which in last cycle was our visible Sun; but because of fast cooling departed out of limits of our Solar system and is filled with energiya of the central Sun over which there is an Absolute – Supreme! "Space full the broken beams are the parcels unaccepted and rejected by mankind. The daily bread nowadays is given, and in ignorance is rejected. If people could accept everything, sent them from the Highest World, the earth would change instantly. If the heads which are stupidly filled to the earth could be turned to the Sky is." "Neither money, nor the weapon won't save situation, only introduction of new consciousness will clear the heads". - M.: M.: - three points: Maytreya (Buddha), the Messiah (Christ), the Messiah (Muntadhar - the Messiah of Muslims). After Jehovah's leaving with the army to Saturn, butene the Pastor (God) for all mankind and uniform herd is uniform. For all embodiments of Great Maytreyi creativity is characteristic: He constructed temples, roads, palaces, irrigating systems, the cities, united the states and religions, built communities, rendered habitable the territory of Russia, approved fundamentals of pure philosophy - the Buddhism. Майтрейя - the author of books - Doctrines: Manu, Veda, Astrology, Mahabharata, Bkhagavat Geeta. E. P. Blavatskaya, E. I. Roerich, B. N. Abramov wrote books on his Beam. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJd7_xvki-A - Maitreya - Great Lord of the Shambhala is *But in a darkness camp opponent Maitreyi is the Lucifer-Jehovah, a planetary satan and a devil. It Buddhizm's given during to the Vedic period all Doctrines, "Veda", turned Wisdom into religions and distorted their sense. All religions were given on consciousness of time. Jehovah is the Owner of Earth and, the Prince of this World isn't interested in that Knowledge extended among people! He always didn't recognize Truth and distorted all Doctrines; authors of Doctrines killed, crucified, burned on fires. Jehovah - a generation of fascism (World War II with concentration camps and gas chambers), wars and revolutions, all types of sexual perversions. A half of the population Planety is in a condition of obsession Jehovah: CIA, NATO, sects, perverts and underworld, part of the believing Jews. Direct duty of the Owner of land: to provide mankind with a rain and a crop, and to watch observance by mankind of precepts of God. All violently I forced to believe in myself. Everywhere, where it was embodied, preached godlessness, "demonic culture", that is permissiveness! Lemuriya and Atlantida from congestions of negative energiya left on an ocean floor. There Jehovah operated. He is grave-digger of continents. Who is he? Become impudent deity, vindictive, cruel! There is no place to it on our planet. In 1942 it had to leave to Saturn, term of its board is finished. To keep on our planet it dismissed a web of sects where brings together spiritual ignoramuses, enticing the Christ, and then itself declares"father" of the Christ. The Lord the Christ costs on one of steps of Hierarchy of Light. The Christ told Jews: "Your father devil; … the murderer …he is a liar and the father of lie". (John, 8/44). * Thousand three hundred years BC Mary Magdalene was embodied in Egypt in at one time with Jehovah. Jehovah made to it a proposal of marriage, but was refused. Since then in some embodiments Jehovah pursued it by occult methods. Old Testament - book Beast, number his - 666, name - Jehovah, position (electoral) - devil, planetary satan. * In "New Testament" there are a lot of distortions and lie. The book "Analysis of the Bible" exposes Jehovah. Beams of a planet of Mother of the World will divide people on the Treatment of light and shade. One of six remains! Who trusts to the public, will be rescued and will live on Earth in "Golden Age" - 1 828 000 years. For this period people on our Planet will reach level which now on a planet Venus and will leave on higher planet. Great Maytreya creates the Sixth Race, and "Agni Yoga" is the Call! http://www.liveinternet.ru/tellfriend.php - Mary Magdalene 2 - engl. 1. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJd7_xvki-A - Maitreya - Great Lord of the Shambhala 3. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YO9TbTHqx4 - President of Russian - V.V. Putin Jehovah-devil, planetary satan, generation fashism’, all sexuality …………… and ………… is the main gay our Planets. Иегова - дьявол, планетный сатана, породитель фашизма, войн и переворотов, всех видов сексуальных извращений и преступлений, кровожадный убийца, главный педераст Планеты нашей. During board (432 thousand years) Jehovah made nothing for evolution of the person, besides, that * deliberately created the first people (future Jews) without brains (from three lowest principles - an animal) to carry out them through all typessexual perversions. Аour is highest principles to the person Gfeat Maytreya Gave. Jehovah's copulation with animals (produced monkeys), a marriage on a monkey, a cow laid the foundation of zoophilia. Bacchus (Jehovah-Ravana) of physically perfect person on Ceylon (Lank) decomposed group sex without distinction as to sex. Sodom and Gomorrah - two cities of perverts; Jehovah corrupted Jews, and then filled in them with the melted sulfur to use the dead in astral bodies for crimes against Forges Light. Jehovah is cruel, criminal and dissolute essence; it passed through all types of sexual perversions; there is no opening on a body of an animal and the person where it wouldn't put the penis; there is no foul place where he wouldn't dip the genital body; all in excrements, but applies on "I Is". Sexual partners of Jehovah were: a dinosaur (I produced monkeys), a monkey, a cow, men, women, boys - minor children. Such energy are put in its grain of spirit. Jehovah - a guinea pig; space collects information, - as will be messages itself vainglorious idiot, if to give it occult knowledge. The main GAY Planety of ours covered the former Soviet Union with the sites in social networks "Gays and prostitutes of VK", and the manager of the sites from the USA. Flase doctrines are, pseudo-the sites, pseudo-healers, pseudo-fortunetellers, sects - recruitment to Saturn. Says parades of gays in all countries of our Planet with the requirement to legalize their crazy and devil ideas that these people are sick; they need good psychologists for treatment of memory (sub consciousness). It is necessary to withdraw thoughts of a devil and to replace with others. This pettiness applies for a high position. It is possible, whether to imagine Supreme, the Founder and the Creator the zoophile, the generalissimo in the PAEDERASTY (Neron), the pedophile, the murderer, the liar? Overweight of forces towards darkness is made by sects. In the book "Rituals" has various spells. One of them, "exorcism". "Give the place - is address to the demon, give place Jesus Christ ... you're dirty, stinking beast ...the rebellious behavior? Listen and tremble, satan, the enemy of faith, the enemy of the human race, the Explorer's death. The root of all evil is, the instigator of vice, the spirit of envy, greed, discontents ls, Prince, which curses God of carnage ls. To give birth′ incest and sacrilege, inventor of obscenities is. Professor of the most heinous acts and great of master of heretics (!!!). (Doktor Noereticorum!) (He. Blavatsky,"Divestment Is», v. 2, ch. 2, Christian crime and pagan virtues ls. ") “In the Cabbala the Prince of darkness is known as Samael, the Angel of Death. He is a Serpent Seducer, satan. Satan is also Lucifer ...” (H. Blavatsky, “T. D.”, vol. 2) "The dictionary of synonyms is", Academy of Sciences of the USSR, Nauka publishing house, 1975, p. 633. "The DEVIL (on religious representations: the supernatural, representing evil beginning), the DEVIL, the SATAN, the DEMON - book. the DEMON, DEVILRY- colloquial, the ENEMY - is simple. The DAMNED - is simple. the ENEMY confused, CRAFTY - is simple. the DIRTY SPIRIT - is simple. EVIL SPIRIT - it is simple. These all words concern to Jehovah, the citizen of New York borrowing рosition of a planetary satan, a devil. ATTENTION!!! Before leaving to Saturn, everything, worshipping to Jehovah devil, will be EMBODIED IN EUROPE and the CONTINENT will be COVERED by the WAVE. The first on an ocean floor will leave ENGLAND. There were LESS THAN FORTY YEARS. Hurry up to make the wise decision - WORSHIP! It is - division of people according to a treatment of light and shade. Jehovah hid information deliberately therefore protests against the Doctrine of Living Ethics. The decision has to be made in this embodiment; the following embodiment will be a consequence of your decision. It is only the chance for Jews to depart forever from a devil to God. Everything, who worships to Jehovah-devil, will leave with him to Saturn. It is its planet. There will be an involution. It will be made a fresh start, - minerals, plants, animal, primitive people. Will pass millions years that the person in the development reached our level. Before leaving he wants to blow up a planet. Satan and Saturn are synonyms. So ardent enemies Light will leave to Saturn, but otritsatel dark are doomed to relentless process of destruction and final disappearance. The Shambhala under guidance of Maitreya works in bloody sweat, rescuing ungrateful mankind. But trage dies not to avoid. Europe will be covered by a wave. The first on a bottom will leave the country where traitors and thieves are embodied. For this purpose also * to comed Maytreya, the World which has become a flesh came to us to rescue us and "our house" from destruction. Consciousness expansion not to stick to a matter, to be good to people, to build temples to Great Maitreya where will be distinctly, accurately and briefly to teach Wisdom. The one who doesn't accept the Doctrine of Live Ethics, serves darkness, so the enemy of evolution of mankind. Time to sweep from a planet of everything resisting to evolution is. Not to stop evolution, it is the Space Law in which all planets participate, and we in the Space chain tail after. Also sectarians are guilty in it! Goes all-planets election campaign with whom you? Good luck, or with a devil? Because WORSHIP is there is a ballot! In Space there is a uniform chain of evolution of planets, we shouldn't break the space law, - evolution of our Planet and mankind has to take place in a uniform rhythm of Solar system, the Universe and Boundlessness. There is a all-planetary election campaign, with whom you good luck, or with a devil? Worship is the ballot! Sectarians and Jews, on Saturn is a den of powers of darkness, and here serve Jehovah died criminals in astral bodies. You accept such society? Draw conclusions; accept the Doctrine of Live Ethics, support Luminous intensity! At the last moment before leaving to other Worlds of whom you will think, under whose beginning you want to be, with that and you will arrive. Nobody can remain neutral between Light and darkness, between these two contradictory forces. Each person has to choose one of them; differently he will be crushed by both of them. . Gulags, repressions, concentration camps … … from Jehovah. The doctrine of Marxism-Leninism - is eternal. Look at the sky, how many stars are planets and on everyone there are people. And everywhere a world order basis - the COMMUNITE. The capital was thought up by a devil to operate the world. That to compromise V. I. Lenin's ideas, in 1917 demonic forces of Jehovah devil (Jews) a stream joined in revolution. "Revolutionary" - Yakov Mikhaylovich Sverdlov (Jew) died of tuberculosis, and after death in it found some kilograms of gold. "Plunder stolen" - is from Shvonders. After revolution the government of the USSR for 85% consisted of Jews. These are Jews carried out REPRESSIONS to the USSR and built GULAGS under control of Jehovah. From repressions all faiths and nationalities suffered. After Jehovah will apply this method in fascist Germany.In gas chambers and in crematoriums together with the hard people burned Jews, including those, who carried out repressions in Russia, built GULAGs and created collective farms, applying violence. In collective farms exhausted peasants violently. Therefore in 1926 at the request of the Great Lord of the Shambhala to Moscow to F.E.Dzherzhinskomu there arrived N. K. Roerich and brought the third book of "Agni Yoga" - "Community" in which it is told: "The community has to be on a voluntary basis. No violence should enslave work. The condition of voluntary consent has to lay down in the success basis". But, in the appointed day of a meeting, F. E. Dzerzhinsky died. After a trip on collective farms of Russia, he was horrified by what violence rages in villages; reported on the Politburo, came home and … died. Method of Jehovah: will force to commit a crime, and then will punish. In the Old Testament there is a similar case; Jehovah forced the Jew to chop off fingers on hands and feet that who collected remains under his table, and then Jehovah ordered also to it to chop off fingers. The devil provokes and punishes to confirm the appointment - the Owner - petty tyrant. Opposition of the USA, civil war, hunger in 1933-4, 1946-7, repressions, World War II, post-war ruin; in total from the Owner of land to prove insolvency of a world order of the COMMUNITE. But the USSR stood! Blossoming of culture and economy in the USSR haunted the Owner of land. Race of arms - is idea of a devil of Jehovah. Apocalypse - is a consequence of board of the gay Jehovah. *Jehovah (on October 25, 2011) asked me: "Why It charged to you, but not Blavatskaya? Through day repeated: "Why It charged to you, but not It … or Blavatskaya?". (He is a Great Lord Shambaly Maytreya, Supreme; It … - Urusvati, the Empress of the Shambhala, the Beam of Mother World, E. I. Roerich). PEDERAST Jehovah, doesn't deserve such high attention. The goddess Lakshmi told about it precisely and briefly: "A low-standard pettiness". 2. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NDTShx4u_A - Jehovah devil, planetary satan 4. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLiTXpQjNOk - Jehovah - Gay (Pederast), killer 5. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKxNA7qziqY - Victims ls Jehovah’ 6. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMIKeBBlqL8&feature=youtu.be- Satan there to govern ball, there to govern ball…